


You Won't Let Me In

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [27]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Guilt, Lies and Deceit, M/M, References to Canon-Typical Violence, all the usual stuff, but isn't that Matt's middle name, is this canon compliant? who knows, set sometime during the first two seasons idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Matt notices Foggy noticing his injuries, and feels guilty about it.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: OTP Drabble Project [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	You Won't Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> I got overwhelmed by The Defenders and panicked and never finished the franchise but like... I was already mad because of how much they'd messed up the relationship between my boys. 

"Morning, buddy. Have you seen—"

Matt can sense the moment Foggy notices: his breath catches, his heart rate picks up. All the signs of worry, signs he _cares_. The tiny jab of guilt is just a pinprick against Matt's conscience, which is already raw and bloody.

"Jesus, what the hell happened to you?" Foggy holds up a hand before Matt can answer — though Matt isn't supposed to know that. "I know, more furniture. Are you sure you don't have poltergeists moving it around at night?"

Matt cracks a smile, makes it look easy even though he hurts so goddamn much.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
